headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Clint Barton
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Hawkeye; Goliath; Ronin; Clinton Francis Barton Yup. It's what it says on his Avengers ID card.; Clinton Barton; Clint Yacht Tales of Suspense 100. An accidental alias that Clint assumed while investigating fringe Hydra agents. | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York Formerly, Los Angeles, California Formerly Waverly, Iowa | known relatives = Bobbi Morse (wife) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Tales of Suspense'' #57 | final appearance = | actor = }} Hawkeye is the code name of a fictional comic book superhero who appears in comic titles published by Marvel Comics. His real name is Clinton Francis Barton. He was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Don Heck and first appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #57 in 1964. The character has been a mainstay supporting character in various Avengers titles over the years and has also helmed several of his own solo books. Overview Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, is a wise-cracking, yet cynnical costumed adventurer who possesses no superhuman powers, but is an accomplished archer and gymnist. His preferred weapon of choice is a compound bow, which he equips with various gimmick-related arrow heads. Originally a villain, Hawkeye was reformed due to the efforts of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man and has been an on-again/off-again member of the superhero team the Avengers. Hawkeye founded the West Coast Avengers and remained with the group for nearly the entirety of their duration. He was also the one-time leader of the Great Lakes Avengers, with the dream that he could forge them into a real superhero team. In addition to his time with the Avengers and his own solo adventures, Hawkeye has also been known to wear different suits and different names. Earlier in his career, he began taking size-altering Pym particles and became Goliath. After returning from the dead, he became the mysterious black-hooded hero known as Ronin. Biography Notes & Trivia * * There have been two other characters in the mainstream Marvel Universe who have gone by the name Hawkeye. Kate Bishop assumed the name during a period of time when Barton was deceased and she joined the group known as the Young Avengers. She also went by the unflattering code name Hawkingbird, which is a combination of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. The second Hawkeye was the assassin known as Bullseye, who became Hawkeye as a member of Norm Osborn's Dark Avengers. * Hawkeye is the only Marvel Comics superhero who has been a member of the East Coast Avengers, the West Coast Avengers, the Secret Avengers and the Great Lakes Avengers. Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 16 * Avengers 45 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Avengers: United They Stand * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) External Links * Hawkeye at MDP * Hawkeye at Wikipedia * * * * Hawkeye at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References ---- Category:Comic book characters Category:Archers Category:Avengers/Members Category:Defenders/Members Category:Great Lakes Avengers/Members Category:Secret Avengers/Members Category:Thunderbolts/Members Category:West Coast Avengers/Members Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Characters Category:Winter Soldier: Black Widow Hunt/Characters